pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Leland Bardwell
| death_place = Sligo, Ireland | nationality = Irish | alma_mater = University of London | occupation = Novelist, poet, playwright | notableworks = A Restless Life, Girl on a Bicycle | website = }} Constan Olive Leland Bardwell (25 February 1922 - 28 June 2016) was an Irish poet, novelist, and playwright. Life Bardwell was born Leland Hone in India to Irish parents John Hone and Mary Collise, and moved to Ireland at the age of 2. Her father's family were of the Anglo-Irish Hone family. Bardwell grew up in Leixlip, County Kildare. She was educated at Alexandra School and later at the University of London. Bardwell lived in Sligo and was a member of Aosdána. Her son is the composer John McLachlan. Bardwell's plays have been produced by RTÉ and BBC.http://www.dedaluspress.com/poets/bardwell.html In 1975, she co-founded the long running literary magazine Cyphers. Writing She is considered an important poet by her contemporaries. On the publication of Bardwell's 4th collection of poetry, The White Beach, Eilean Ni Chuilleanain stated "it is good to see her work of the decades collected – it has inspired many Irish poets, male and female, and should be much more widely known", adding that her work was "witty, full of sharp intimate honesty, full of truth and surprises."http://www.salmonpoetry.com/white.html Publications Poetry * The Mad Cyclist. Dublin: New Writers' Press, 1970. * The Fly and the Bed Bug. Dublin: Beaver Row Press, 1984. * Dostoevsky's Grave: Selected poems. Dublin: Dedalus, 1991. * The White Beach: New and Selected Poems, 1960-1998 Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare: Salmon Publishing, 1998. *''The Noise of Masonry Settling''. Dublin: Dedalus, 2006. Novels * Girl on a Bicycle. Dublin: Irish Writers Co-operative, 1977. * That London Winter. Dublin: Co-op Books, 1981. * The House. Dingle, Co. Kerry, Irelan: Brandon, 1984; Belfast: Blackstaff, 2008. * There We Have Been. Dublin: Attic Press, 1989. *''Mother to a Stranger''. Belfast: Blackstaff Press, 2002. Short fiction * Different Kinds of Love: Stories. Dublin: Attic Press, 1987; Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2011. Non-fiction * A Restless Life (memoir). Dublin: Liberties Press, 2008. Edited *''Borderlines: Poems by south Ulster youth''. Monaghan, Ireland: County Monaghan Vocational Education Committee, 1989. *''Borderlines 2 : Poems by young people in the border area''. Monaghan, Ireland: County Monaghan Vocational Education Committee, 1994. *''Borderlines 3 : Poems by young people in the Irish border region''. Monaghan, Ireland: County Monaghan Vocational Education Committee, 2000. *''Borderlines 4 : poems by young people in the Irish border region''. Monaghan, Ireland: County Monaghan Vocational Education Committee, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Leland Bardwell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer LIbrary Center Inc., Web, Dec. 12, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;About * Bardwell, Leland at Irish Writers Online *Leland Bardwell at Ricorso *"Leland Bardwell: Poet and founding editor of literary magazine ‘Cyphers’" obituary, Irish Times * http://www.independent.ie/entertainment/books/leland-an-irish-everywoman-1475135 The Irish Independent's review of "A Restless Life" * Liberties Press The author's publishers Category:1922 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century Irish writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century Irish writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Aosdána members Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:Irish novelists Category:Irish poets Category:Irish women novelists Category:Irish women poets Category:People from County Kildare Category:Women dramatists and playwrights